STPC34/Image Gallery
STPC34 Hikaru is thrilled to hear about an alien coming to Earth.jpg|Hikaru is thrilled to hear about an alien coming to Earth STPC34 Yuni thinks they're too busy searching for Twinkle Imagination to show someone around Earth.jpg|Yuni thinks they're too busy searching for Twinkle Imagination to show someone around Earth STPC34 Yuni scolds Lala for thinking she could show an alien around Earth.jpg|Yuni scolds Lala for thinking she could show an alien around Earth STPC34 Where you come from doesn't matter according to Prunce.jpg|Where you come from doesn't matter according to Prunce STPC34 Elena decides she could show the inspector around due to her mother's background.jpg|Elena decides she could show the inspector around due to her mother's background STPC34 Hikaru is excited to show the inspector around.jpg|Hikaru is excited to show the inspector around STPC34 Hikaru holding up a welcome to Earth sign.jpg|Hikaru holding up a "Welcome to Earth" sign STPC34 Hikaru wants to befriend the alien.jpg|Hikaru wants to befriend the alien STPC34 Fuwa yawns.jpg|Fuwa yawns STPC34 Lala's AI detects an object coming towards Earth.jpg|Lala's AI detects an object coming towards Earth STPC34 The alien flying towards the ground.jpg|The alien flying towards the ground STPC34 Hikaru finds the spaceship to be really cute.jpg|Hikaru finds the spaceship to be really cute STPC34 Saboro appears.jpg|Saboro appears STPC34 Hikaru is confused when Saboro doesn't shake her hand.jpg|Hikaru is confused when Saboro doesn't shake her hand STPC34 Saboro is upset that the girls can't understand him.jpg|Saboro is upset that the girls can't understand him STPC34 Saboro is embarrassed that he revealed his true appearance.jpg|Saboro is embarrassed that he revealed his true appearance STPC34 Elena wonders why he can't understand them even though they have their pendants.jpg|Elena wonders why he can't understand them even though they have their pendants STPC34 Prunce tries to say hello to Saboro.jpg|Prunce tries to say hello to Saboro STPC34 Yuni points out that Saboro can't speak either.jpg|Yuni points out that Saboro can't speak either STPC34 Saboro tries to communicate with the girls.jpg|Saboro tries to communicate with the girls STPC34 Elena realises Saboro is asking for water.jpg|Elena realises Saboro is asking for water STPC34 Elena talks to Saboro.jpg|Elena talks to Saboro STPC34 Elena leads Saboro to water.jpg|Elena leads Saboro to water STPC34 Lala is surprised that Saboro drinks water with his feet.jpg|Lala is surprised that Saboro drinks water with his feet STPC34 Elena and Saboro.jpg|Elena joins Saboro STPC34 Saboro looks at the sun.jpg|Saboro looks at the sun STPC34 Saboro greets the flowers.jpg|Saboro greets the flowers STPC34 Elena loves flowers.jpg|Elena loves flowers STPC34 Ryoutarou meets Saboro.jpg|Ryoutarou meets Saboro STPC34 Saboro looks around.jpg|Saboro looks around STPC34 Yuni has doubts about Saboro.jpg|Yuni has doubts about Saboro STPC34 Yuni points out Saboro is playing around, not inspecting.jpg|Yuni points out Saboro is playing around, not inspecting STPC34 Carlos sees Elena.jpg|Carlos sees Elena STPC34 Yuni meets Carlos for the first time.jpg|Yuni meets Carlos for the first time STPC34 Elena offers Saboro a flower.jpg|Elena offers Saboro a flower STPC34 Saboro is not amused.jpg|Saboro is not amused STPC34 Elena watches Saboro leave.jpg|Elena watches Saboro leave STPC34 Elena asks Saboro to come out of his spaceship.jpg|Elena asks Saboro to come out of his spaceship STPC34 Elena realises what she did wrong.jpg|Elena realises what she did wrong STPC34 Elena whispers Saboro's name.jpg|Elena whispers Saboro's name STPC34 Elena sighs.jpg|Elena sighs STPC34 It's rare for Kaede to see her daughter sighing.jpg|It's rare for Kaede to see her daughter sighing STPC34 Kaede is able to help anyone get along.jpg|Kaede is able to help anyone get along STPC34 Elena learns that she has to get to know the person really well.jpg|Elena learns that she has to get to know the person really well STPC34 Lala tells the others that Saboro isn't a inspector.jpg|Lala tells the others that Saboro isn't the inspector STPC34 The girls learn that the actual inspector is on a holiday.jpg|The girls learn that the actual inspector is on a holiday STPC34 Elena wonders who Saboro is then.jpg|Elena wonders who Saboro is STPC34 Elena wants to apologise to Saboro.jpg|Elena wants to apologise to Saboro STPC34 Saboro remembers how everyone shunned him.jpg|Saboro remembers how everyone shunned him STPC34 Tenjo makes Saboro her target.jpg|Tenjo makes Saboro her target STPC34 The girls stop in their tracks.jpg|The girls stop in their tracks STPC34 Elena realises the Nottorei is Saboro.jpg|Elena realises the Nottorei is Saboro STPC34 Saboro inside the Nottorei.jpg|Saboro inside the Nottorei STPC34 The Nottorei about about to attack the Cures.jpg|The Nottorei about about to attack the Cures STPC34 Soleil doesn't want to fight Saboro.jpg|Soleil doesn't want to fight Saboro STPC34 Tenjo calls Soleil a laughing stock.jpg|Tenjo calls Soleil a laughing stock STPC34 Soleil understands that words may not be enough to get through to someone.jpg|Soleil understands that words may not be enough to get through to someone STPC34 Soleil gets ready to fight back.jpg|Soleil gets ready to fight back STPC34 The others protect Soleil.jpg|The others protect Soleil STPC34 Star wants Saboro to like Earth.jpg|Star wants Saboro to like Earth STPC34 Cosmo tells Tenjo that she can't stop them.jpg|Cosmo tells Tenjo that she can't stop them STPC34 Soleil wants to be Saboro's friend.jpg|Soleil wants to be Saboro's friend STPC34 Giant Nottorei.jpg|Soleil stops the Nottorei STPC34 Soleil forms a heart with her hands.jpg|Soleil forms a heart with her hands STPC34 Saboro goes back to normal.jpg|Saboro goes back to normal STPC34 Elena explains what they do with flowers on Earth.jpg|Elena explains what they do with flowers on Earth STPC34 Elena apologises to Saboro.jpg|Elena apologises to Saboro STPC34 Elena looks at Saboro in surprise.jpg|Elena looks at Saboro in surprise STPC34 Saboro accepts Elena's apology.jpg|Saboro accepts Elena's apology STPC34 Saboro's new form.jpg|Saboro's new form STPC34 Saboro offers Elena a flower.jpg|Saboro offers Elena a flower STPC34 Elena accepts the flower.jpg|Elena accepts the flower STPC34 Saboro is happy.jpg|Saboro is happy STPC34 The others smile happily.jpg|The others smile happily STPC34 Saboro waves goodbye.jpg|Saboro waves goodbye STPC34 Elena smells the flower.jpg|Elena smells the flower STPC34 Elena smiles happily.jpg|Elena smiles happily STPC34 Lucky Constellations Leo Aries Sagittarius.jpg|Leo, Aries, and Sagittarius as the Lucky Constellations Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Image Galleries